familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Mary's Hospital, London
| HealthCare = NHS | Type = Teaching | Speciality = | Standards = | Emergency = Yes | Affiliation= Imperial College London | Beds = 495 | Founded = | Website = | Wiki-Links = |}} ]] St Mary's Hospital is a hospital in Paddington, in the City of Westminster, London, founded in 1845. Since the UK's first academic health science centre was created in 2008, it has been operated by Imperial College Healthcare NHS Trust, which also operates Charing Cross Hospital, Hammersmith Hospital, Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital, and Western Eye Hospital. Until 1988 the hospital ran St Mary's Hospital Medical School, part of the federal University of London. In 1988 it merged with Imperial College London, and then with Charing Cross and Westminster Medical School in 1997 to form Imperial College School of Medicine. In 2007 Imperial College became an independent institution when it withdrew from the University of London. History St Mary's Hospital first opened its doors to patients in 1851, the last of the great voluntary hospitals to be founded. With the shift towards community healthcare delivered in the early 20th century, partly due to the social medicine revolution, pressure on bed occupancy relaxed, and with the formation of the National Health Service in the 1940s, many of the local hospitals of the St Mary's teaching hospital group eventually closed and relocated services to the Paddington basin site: *Paddington General Hospital *Paddington Green Children's Hospital *Samaritan Hospital for Women *London Lock Hospital *St Luke's Hospital, Bayswater, formerly St Luke's Hospital for the Dying *Princess Louise Hospital St Charles' Hospital, formerly the Marylebone Workhouse Infirmary, and the Western Eye Hospital, formerly the Western Ophthalmic Hospital, remained as part of the St Mary's Hospital NHS Trust, now all part of Imperial College Healthcare NHS Trust. The hospital site incorporates the private Lindo wing where several celebrity and royal births have occurred. The wing is named after Frank Charles Lindo, a businessman and board-member of the hospital, who donated £111,500 before his death in 1938. Notable discoveries at St Mary's *Heroin (diacetylmorphine) in 1874 *Penicillin (penicillium chrysogenum) in 1928 by Sir Alexander Fleming Notable staff and alumni Notable clinicians and researchers at St Mary's include: *Arthur Cecil Alport physician who first identified Alport syndrome in 1927 *William Broadbent 19th-century neurologist and cardiologist *John Scott Burdon-Sanderson Regius Professor of Medicine at the University of Oxford and Royal Medal winner *Ara Darzi, Baron Darzi of Denham Health Minister *Alexander Fleming awarded the Nobel Prize for discovery of penicillin *John Henry clinical toxicologist who did crucial work on poisoning and drug overdose *Albert Neuberger professor of chemical pathology *William Stanley Peart professor of medicine, isolated and determined the structure of angiotensin *Rodney Porter awarded the Nobel Prize for research on the chemical structure of antibodies *Bernard Spilsbury pathologist and one of the pioneers of modern forensic medicine *Joseph Toynbee otologist *Augustus Waller whose research led to the invention of the electrocardiogram (ECG) *Charles Romley Alder Wright first person to synthesize heroin in 1874 *Almroth Wright advanced vaccination through the use of autogenous vaccines Notable alumni of St Mary's Hospital Medical School include: *Roger Bannister first man to run a four-minute mile, professor of neurology *Leonard Colebrook physician and bacteriologist, MBBS in 1906, who, in 1935, showed Prontosil was effective against haemolytic streptococcus of puerperal fever *Nim Hall England rugby captain *Tuppy Owen-Smith international rugby player and cricketer *JPR Williams international rugby player Notable births Notable people born at St Mary's include: ;Members of the royal family: (in chronological order) *Alexander Windsor, Earl of Ulster (born 1974) son of the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester *Lady Davina Lewis (born 1977) daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester *Peter Phillips (born 1977) son of the Princess Royal *Lord Frederick Windsor (born 1979) son of Prince and Princess Michael of Kent *Lady Rose Gilman (born 1980) daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester *Zara Phillips (born 1981) daughter of the Princess Royal, equestrian *Lady Gabriella Windsor (born 1981) daughter of Prince and Princess Michael of Kent *Prince William, Duke of Cambridge (born 1982) first son of Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales and second in line of succession, *Prince Harry (born 1984) second son of Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales and third in line to the Throne until 2013, now fifth in line of succession, *Prince George of Cambridge (born 2013) son of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, and Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge and third in line of succession, * Princess Charlotte of Cambridge (born 2015) daughter of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, and Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge and fourth in line of succession, ;Other notable births: *Olivia Robertson (1917-2013) author, co-founder and High Priestess of the Fellowship of Isis *Caroline Jay (born 1951) Noted photographic Blipper *Elvis Costello (born 1954) British musician *Kiefer Sutherland (born 1966) Canadian actor *Michael Page (born 1987) British mixed martial artist *Louis Spencer, Viscount Althorp (born 1994) heir apparent to the Spencer earldom, nephew of Diana, Princess of Wales and first cousin of the Duke of Cambridge and Prince Harry Fleming Museum The laboratory where Alexander Fleming discovered penicillin has been restored to its cramped condition of 1928 and incorporated into a museum about the discovery and his life and work. It is also known as the Alexander Fleming Laboratory Museum. The museum is open to the public from Monday to Thursday from 10am to 1pm and can be visited by appointment outside of these times. The museum is a member of the London Museums of Health & Medicine. Associations St Mary's Hospital is located beside London Paddington railway station, the principal station of the Great Western Railway and its successors. In celebration of the association, a British Rail Class 43 (HST) locomotive (number 43 142) was named "St Mary's Hospital, Paddington" on 4 November 1986. The locomotive is still in service, but following changes of ownership, the name has now been removed. One of the large metal nameplates was acquired by the hospital, and is now displayed in the foyer of the Cambridge Wing. See also * List of hospitals in England * St Mary Abbot's Hospital Notes References * Special events commemorate ten years of the Faculty of Medicine External links * St. Mary's Hospital - Imperial College Healthcare * Fleming Museum - Imperial College Healthcare Category:Buildings and structures in the City of Westminster Category:Christian hospitals Category:Health in the City of Westminster Category:Established in 1845 Category:Imperial College Healthcare Category:Imperial College London Category:NHS hospitals in London Category:Teaching hospitals in London Category:Paddington